united_states_government_simulationfandomcom-20200213-history
Orrin Hatch
Orrin Grant Hatch (March 22, 1934 - May 8, 1970) was an American politician and author. He has served as the Representative for the 2nd District of the Northwest. He is also a veteran of the United States Marine Corps. Hatch is infamous for attempting to assassinate President Edmund Muskie while he was campaigning for Democrats during the midterms. He was killed. Early Personal Life and Education Orrin Grant Hatch was born and raised in the Northern Suburban area of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. He is the son of Patrick Hatch, a lawyer, and Carol Casey-Hatch, an elementary school teacher. Hatch was the youngest of his 5 siblings. In 1945, one of his brothers, Jesse, who served as a nose turret gunner for the United States Army Air Forces, was killed as his B-24 American Heavy Bomber was shot down over Austria. This event was personally devastating for Hatch. After Hatch graduated high school, he served as a missionary for the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints in France for two years. This is how he acquired his French speaking skills. When he returned from his mission in 1954, Hatch decided to pursue a Bachelor of Arts degree in Political Science in the prestigious Brigham Young University and move to Utah. He graduated cum laude. He is married to Elaine Hansen and has 3 sons: Scott Hatch, Damien Hatch, and Douglas Hatch. Military Service Enlistment Hatch enlisted in the United States Marine Corps. After undergoing a set of physical and psychological examinations, Hatch was declared fit to join the USMC. He was sent to and was stationed at the United States Marine Corps Base in Florida. DNC Massacre Hatch and other troops of the United States Marine Corps were deployed from their base in Florida to the venue of the 1963 Democratic National Convention after news spread of a confrontation and riot between the white nationalist group, the White Dawn, and the black rights activist group, the Black Panthers. Initially, the Marines tried to separate the two sides in order for them to not start physically hurting each other but things got violent. Members of the White Dawn rushed towards the Marines and started assaulting them. The Black Panther, who initially retreated at first, came back but armed. They started firing at the White Dawn which caused some Marines to fire back as well. The incident caused the deaths of 314 people, from all sides, including civilians. Hatch and some of his fellow Marines survived the incident. Retirement In 1964, Hatch retired from the United States Marine Corps to begin his political career with his run for House of Representatives. Political Career House of Representatives Campaign, 1966 Midterm Elections Hatch filed his candidacy for the House of Representatives as the representative for the 2nd District of the Northwest. He ran as a Republican. Opposition against President Long Hatch openly opposed the Democratic Party and President Long in his campaign speeches. He believes that Long is not fit to be the President of the United States and is "constantly pissing on our constitution". Hatch is also the organizer of the Constitutional March, a demonstration against Long and some key Democrats, in Washington D.C. Establishment of Coalitions Hatch founded a coalition within the Republican Party called the America First Coalition, which represented the conservatives who identified as American nationalists. However, the coalition did not last long and was disbanded weeks after it was formed due to low popularity. After the disbandment of the America First Coalition, Hatch decided to join the New Republican Coalition (NRC) founded by Jacob Hughes. The NRC focused on and promoted fiscal conservatism, classical liberalism, and anti-segregation. Suddenly, the NRC was disbanded when Hughes decided to join the newly formed New American Union. This prompted Hatch to re-establish the AFC. The America First Coalition then went on to be popular both in the Republican Party and in other political parties whose members associate themselves with the values of the coalition. United States House of Representatives Hatch won the 1966 Midterm Elections which earned him a seat in the U.S. House of Representatives. He helped keep and solidify Republican influence in the region. He was also re-elected to the House in 1968. Public Broadcasting Act Hatch's first bill was the Public Broadcasting Act which shall fund and establish public radio and television channels as part of the bill's push for wider public telecommunications. The bill was eventually passed in both chambers of Congress and eventually became an active law. Although, it received widespread criticism since the bill might violate the 1st Amendment of the United States Constitution. Due to this, it has been subject to judicial review by the Supreme Court of the United States. The decision of the court is still pending. Committee Assignments *House Ethics and Government Oversight (Committee Chair) Impeachment of Vikory Miltop Representative Otis B. Driftwood presented a House Resolution that contained articles of impeachment against then Vice President Vikory Miltop. Driftwood accused Miltop of corruption after citing that the loan granted by Congress during a joint session was to fund Miltop's private company. Hatch, along with other House Republicans, supported the impeachment. While the impeachment was being voted on by the House, it stopped with a vote of 13-7-2 as Miltop suddenly resigned from her position. Some prominent Republican figures applauded the resignation but also criticized Miltop for trying to "run away from the truth". Election as Republican Party Chair After the resignation of Douglas MacArthur as Chair of the Republican Party, Hatch nominated himself and was up against only one individual for the chairmanship of the GOP. An election was then held and Hatch was unanimously elected as the Chairman of the GOP. Political Views Hatch describes himself as "a proud conservative and nationalist" and aims to "uphold the constitution". His socially conservative views are mostly attributed to his Mormon faith. Some journalists and political analysts describe Hatch as an ultraconservative and a populist. 'Abortion' Hatch is pro-life and believes that abortion "should be considered as manslaughter". According to him, abortion is justified only when the mother's life is critically in danger. LGBT Rights and Same-Sex Marriage Hatch calls for same-sex marriage to be banned across America. He refers to same-sex couples as "worse than wild animals". Gun Rights Hatch stated that he fully supports the 2nd Amendment of the constitution and believes that the citizens' right to bear arms must not be infringed. Segregation Hatch is known to be anti-segregation and believes that minorities, especially African-Americans, have the same rights as white Americans. However, with regards to African-Americans in the Mormon church, Hatch stated that he believes they must not receive priesthood but may still participate in temple sacraments. Even after Church President's David McKay's order that African-Americans may receive priesthood, Hatch believes otherwise. Category:Military Category:Politicians Category:Representatives Category:House Majority Leaders Category:Party Leaders Category:Deceased